1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for making holes in the ground, and then particularly for making holes in golf putting greens, wherein the device includes a tubular cutter having an open first end for insertion into the ground, and an opposite second end from which there extends a guide means along which there is movably guided a percussion weight which is intended to exert a hammering force on the upper end of the cutter when the device is in its use position.
2. Description of the Related Art
A device of the aforedescribed kind for making holes in putting greens is known from GB 2 031 484 for instance. The percussion weight, or hammer, has the form of a handgrip and is intended to be lifted by one hand of the user and then thrown down against the upper end of the cutter, so as to hammer the cutter into the ground. In the case of this known device, it is necessary for the user to hold the device in a position in which the desired hole can be obtained, normally a vertical hole, with his/her free hand. After having hammered the cutter down to the depth desired, in the case of golf to a depth of about 200 cm, and therewith filling the interior of the cutter with a corresponding core or plug of grass and soil, the device is twisted so as to loosen the plug from the surrounding earth. The hole making device and the plug are then lifted from the ground, whereafter the plug can be ejected with the aid of an ejector mechanism into an earlier used green hole and therewith refill the hole, while inserting a tubular liner into the newly made hole and therewith complete the hole making operation.